1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a nose pad of eyeglasses, an eyeglass assembly, and a method of fabricating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an elastic nose pad of eyeglasses.
2. Description of Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1 for a conventional eyeglass assembly 20 that primarily comprises a glass frame 21, lenses 22 and a nose pad set 23. The nose pad set 23 is preformed with cavities 231 at inner lateral sides thereof while a fork 24 is deposited at a center of the frame 21 for providing a plurality of protruding pillars 241 so that the nose pad set 23 and the frame 21 can be combined as an integral by inserting the protruding pillars 241 into the cavities 231 preformed on the nose pad set 23 and fixed mutually by filling glue between the cavities 231 and the protruding pillars 241. In some prior disclosure, such as Taiwan Patent No. M265628, the aforementioned assembling method for a nose pad set has been taught. However, while the nose pad set 23 is typically made of an elastic material, such as silica gel or rubber, it tends to come off the protruding pillars 241 during transportation or long-term use due to its elasticity. Moreover, though filling glue between the nose pad set 23 and the protruding pillars 241 facilitates enhancing the attachment of the nose pad set 23 to the protruding pillars 241, it may also cause undesirable glue overflow that adversely affect the appearance of the entire eyeglass assembly in an esthetics respect. In view of the defects of the conventional nose pad set about easy coming off and glue overflow, a need exists for an eyeglasses nose pad that is not easy to come off an eyeglass assembly it attached to and is free of glue overflow.